1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a decorative illumination ink jet recording material, a decorative illumination image, a method of forming the decorative illumination image, and a decorative illumination signboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many printers use an ink jet system that discharges an ink in a dropwise manner from an ink discharge port since the system is small and inexpensive and can form an image on a recording medium in a non-contact manner. Among ink jet systems, piezo ink jet systems that discharge an ink using deformation of a piezoelectric element, and thermal ink jet systems that discharge an ink in a dropwise manner using a boiling phenomenon of the ink that is caused by thermal energy have advantages in that a high-resolution image is obtained and these have excellent high-speed printing properties.
Recently, ink jet systems have been used not only to print photographs or documents for home or office use, but also to perform printing for commercial or industrial use. For example, demand for an image forming method for producing an image that is used for a large decorative illumination signboard to be attached to a store window, a station passage, a wall of a building, or the like by an ink jet system is raised.
A decorative illumination signboard is a signboard that is observed as a transmission image by light from a backlight source in the night without sunshine. In a case where a decorative illumination signboard is made by an ink jet system, a transparent ink jet recording material is used as a recording medium. Furthermore, since the decorative illumination signboard is installed outdoors, an ink jet recording material in which an ink accepting layer is disposed on a resin base having excellent water resistance is used.
An ink jet recording material including a resin base for forming a transparent image has been known.
For example, in JP 1997-20069A (JP-H09-20069A), an ink jet recording material having a light transmittance of 60% or greater in which an ink accepting layer is provided on one surface of a base film such as a polyester film is described. In Example 4 in JP1997-20069A (JP-H09-20069A), an ink jet recording material having: an ink accepting layer containing a fluorine-based surfactant on one surface of a polyester film; and a layer containing a water-soluble copolyester resin, silica particles, and sodium diphenyl ether sulfonate (TB702 manufactured by Matsumoto Yushi-Seiyaku Co., Ltd.) as an antistatic agent on the other surface is described. The ink jet recording material described in JP1997-20069A (JP-H09-20069A) is used to produce a print for an overhead projector (OHP), a decorative illumination advertisement, or the like.
In JP1997-66665A (JP-H09-66665A), an ink jet recording material having a light transmittance of 60% or greater in which an ink accepting layer containing an ink-absorbable resin, a curing agent, and a surfactant is provided on one surface of a base film such as a polyester film is described. JP1997-66665A (JP-H09-66665A) describes that an easily slidable layer is provided on the base film on a side opposite to a side having the ink accepting layer, and may contain an antistatic agent and the like. In the specific examples of JP1997-66665A (JP-H09-66665A), an ink jet recording material in which a layer containing a copolyester resin, a polyurethane resin, and an acrylic resin as an antistatic agent is provided as an easily slidable layer is described. The ink jet recording material described in JP1997-66665A (JP-H09-66665A) is used to produce a print for an OHP, a decorative illumination advertisement, or the like.